Project Summary - Communication for Health Applications and Interventions (CHAI) Core The Communication for Health Applications and Interventions (CHAI) Core (www.chaicore.com) has been providing services for and collaborating with researchers for 15 years to develop and conduct behavioral intervention research, qualitative research and e-health and m-health intervention development. During this time, the purpose, goals, and objectives have been to offer state-of-the-art resources and techniques for the development of high-quality and rigorously-evaluated behavioral science interventions aimed at improving nutrition, preventing and treating obesity, and general health promotion. The Core fills a critical gap in existing resources for nutrition and obesity-related researchers by facilitating member access to a broad range of research services integrated under one Core. CHAI Core has developed a highly collaborative team who are available to provide consultation and assistance with grant submissions, methodology, and intervention development. Specifically, CHAI Core offers consulting and services in behavior change intervention and decision-aid websites and applications; logos and brochures, recruitment and presentation materials; user research, such as usability testing, qualitative interviews and focus groups; tailored messaging and feedback; and responsive design for mobile technology. In CY 2014, 25 NORC members used CHAI Core, accounting for 64.46% of the total use. Usage in total hours for NORC members in 2014 was 3,963.25 hours. In addition to these projects CHAI Core has continued to provide consultation on grant submissions, and assisted other campus researchers to build web sites, develop print materials, and provide qualitative research services. Overall, CHAI Core provided 6,148.25 hours to researchers in 2014. Over the next five years, CHAI Core will continue to develop our expertise in eHealth and mobile platforms and responsive web designs, create and disseminate evidence based recommendations for researchers interested in the development of eHealth and mHealth interventions that inform usage of technology for behavior change, and build an intervention platform with the key elements a nutrition and obesity researcher would need in a customizable package to reduce the cost and speed the process of digital intervention development.